I'm Still Right Here
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Sephiroth is back, sane and searching for his place in a world he changed. Tifaroth, AU, eventual Drabbles and Toad road trips.
1. Selfish

Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy 7

* * *

 **.:Selfish:.**

The warmth of the cave, while abnormal, was a nice reprieve from the snowy fields just feet away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rufus looked over to Vincent, then back at the nightmare before him.

"I want to see her." Barely a whisper, Sephiroth stepped away, deeper into the caves. Vincent's eyes shifted towards the young President as he turned away, towards the mouth of the cave.

"You don't agree with this?"

The blond frowned watching the haze of snowflakes, in the distant sat a helicopter grey from snow. Rufus tilted his head slightly, "You know I don't Valentine," puffing into his cupped hands Rufus shook his head jealous that his companions were not freezing as well. "Nearly three years then all the sudden he wants to know where his mother is."

Vincent turned his back to the cave, stepping beside Rufus. "He has every right to know."

A short, blond shaking before him, "Sephiroth doesn't have a mother, a womb yes." Rufus frowned at his own words, the harsh reality the man had already faced was even hard for him, but life was hard and the truth hurt. Vincent scowled, barely noticeable under his cowl. "Should we inform him of his father next?"

"…he was a monster." Rufus shivered, pulling the neck if his coat up, smiling.

"I suppose he was." The wind rushed past them, Rufus glanced at the Turk a shiver running through him.

Sephiroth stood cross from the crystal, standing on the edge if the moot looking over the woman inside.

 _Sephiroth….my_ _son._

His lips pressed together, eyes narrowing. "You're so handsome." Swiftly he turned away from the crystal, looking at the apparition of the woman beside him. She smiled at him, hands clasped behind her. "You look like your father." She reached out grasping his hand firmly. He jerked, but her grasp is steadfast.

Sephiroth looked away, awkwardly searching the cave. He wished to look anywhere but the woman before him, the woman who brought him into this world. Her hand grasped his, squeezing the digits as she slid hers between his. "I feared you where dead."

She let go, walking away from his eyes following her steps. She turned, her smile returned, eyes closed. "I'm so glad your not." Sighing she looked towards the mouth of the cave, "Vincent is here isn't he?"

For the first time, he wanted to speak, to answer her positively that the man, the one that would love her forever, was just a few hundred feet away. His lips parted, closed them and he nodded. Lucrecia stumbled, glancing back at her son. For a brief moment, she wanted to run to Vincent, to cry in his arms and beg forgiveness. "Why?"

Lucrecia twisted, shocked by the depth of his voice. "Why what?"

Sephiroth stepped toward her, the think gloves clenching as he fisted his hands. "Why did you ask about Vincent?" Lucrecia rocked on her heels.

"Curious."

"I see." She frowned at him, reaching for his arm as he stepped past.

"Sephiroth…" Her brows knitted, eyes glossing over. "I'm sorry."

The urge to step away weld up inside if her as he looked down, the bright green reptilian eyes boring into the remnants of her tatters soul, "It was nice to meet you Lucrecia Crescent."

Her hand fell away, tears skidding over the apples of her cheeks.

Vincent threw a glance behind him, turning to the former SOLDIER as he walked up. Rufus sniffed his nose and cheeks red. "How did it go?"

Sephiroth shrugged, lips turning down, " As expected." Vincent stepped forward, looking the man in the eye, "she wants to talk to you." Sephiroth walked between them, pulling his fur-lined hood up as he stepped into the blizzard. Vincent looked down, then towards the tunnel that led to the cavern.

With a shake of his head, Rufus pulled his own hood up, plunging into the storm. For a moment he pitied the man ahead of him. His pity evaporated when Sephiroth stopped, nose scrunched, lip curled. Standing beside him, Rufus chanced a glance finding him looking upwards at the swirling ice.

"You were right." Rufus looked away, guilt settling in his chest. "It's not your fault, it's a name."

The door slid open, Tseng looking down at the pair. "Are we ready sir?"

Rufus nodded following Sephiroth into the cockpit. Vincent looked at the cave floor, the steady beating of propellers signaling the departure of Lucrecia's guest.

 _Vincent, he looks like you._ The man frowned, looking at the woman in her self-imposed prison.

"If you could start again, would you find a way?"

* * *

I have been in a Sephy loving mood, but I don't think it would be sunshine and lollipops if Lucrecia and Sephiroth met. She reminds me of Yuna and Rinoa, and for Sephiroth – a child born to be experimented on, well I doubt he would look at her like a son does a mother. Now, I like the idea of Rufus and Seph having some form of friendship. Total headcanon.


	2. Of Toads and Men

Of Toads and Men

Cloud had never stared so hard in his life, one eye narrow, the other wide, reminding Rufus of the old western movies his grandfather forced him to watch in his youth. However, Cloud wasn't looking at Rufus, but at the six foot one former god behind him. Rufus wondered if Cloud was armed.

"What the fuck Rufus?" Cloud tensed as Sephiroth smirked, or was it a smile? Cloud didn't care, he wanted to punch the man, stab him repeatedly then set his corpse on fire, whilst roasting marshmallows over his flaming body. Rufus's brows arched upwards.

"Cloud," mako blue glared at him, Rufus's corpse would be a nice addition to Cloud's marshmallows fire. "Is Tifa here?" Cloud's eye throbbed, his blood pressure rising.

"No, she's not." Rufus nodded, his next inquiry poised when the shorter man cut him off, "I don't know where she's at." Eyes darted back to Sephiroth who was roaming the bar looking at the pictures on the wall, pictures Cloud had taken on his travels. Cloud glanced around, eyes landing on the closest weapon to him – a spoon. Oh yes, Cloud would enjoy carving his nemeses heart out slowly.

Rufus frowned, looking towards his charge, "do you know when she will be back Cloud?"

"No, she took the kids out." Rufus nodded.

Sephiroth stood in front of the window watching people pass by. A young woman with long black hair in black shorts and a white tank top caught his attention, her smile bright and infectious, eyes glittering with joy in the noon sun. Skipping a beat his heart goaded him to talk to her, but his mind refused. Sephiroth found she looked familiar, some distant memory that Sephiroth couldn't recall.

"Cloud!" Twin shouts from the back produced a smile on Rufus's lips. Cloud wished to crawl into a cabinet just to hide from the smug bastard in white. Gaia, he hated Rufus Shinra, his smug smirk, and perfect hair, the way his eyes danced with mirth when he knew he was going to get his way. "We found a toad!" Denzel and Marlene burst through the door the toad wiggling to get out of the children's grasps. The toad stopped, inhaling deeply and began to sing.

Marlene squealed as three more toads appeared and quickly gathered them up as Tifa stepped through the door. Frowning Tifa looked around, Cloud should have been there, his bike was still out front. With a shrug, she stepped around the bar. A gasp tore from her lips as she saw the four toads and with the speed of a cheetah she ripped them from the children's hands, putting them out the back door. Marlene and Denzel stared in shock as Toad Cloud and Rufus flew through the air, landing in the dumpster while Toad Sephiroth landed gracefully on a barrel, content to watch through the window, his tiny toad heart fluttering. The Toad, free of tiny hands, glared maliciously before it hopped away looking for its next victim.

In the dumpster, two toads faced off against each other. Webbed hands flapped g widely the two toads wrestled in the muck. Much to Clouds' dismay, his little hands refused to grip Rufus non-existent toad neck. Panting the toads ceased their fighting, Rufus glared at the swordsman, er, sword toad above him, willing Cloud's head to explode. The look quickly faded as ill intent took hold of the shorter blond.

Far away, in his own little world, Sephiroth was not fond of his toad stage and now understood the plight of the actual toad. Marlene carried him sanity in her hands, stroking his head. Which he could admit felt fantastic but she kept talking about frog princes. Sephiroth was not a frog, he was a toad, nor was he a prince. Which he admitted to himself sucked, he could do with some Gil.

"I think that's Cloud." Sephiroth scowled inwardly, on the outside it looked like a regular toad face.

Marlene giggled, "If we get Tifa to kiss him maybe he will turn back."

Denzel, face screwing into distaste, rolled his eyes. "How are we going to get Tifa to kiss a frog?"

Furiously, Marlene giggled rushing inside with Toadiroth.

"Tifa! Tifa!" The woman turned, eyes going wide at the sight of another Toad. Marlene, an inquisitive girl, had a penchant for animals. She loved cats and dogs, adored Cloud's herd of golden Chocobo but the tiny slimy beast where her favorites. "Its Cloud," thrusting the toad into Tifa's face, the woman reeled back to get a good look at the green thing. "If you kiss him, he will turn back into Cloud! Like the frog prince."

Tifa smiled lopsided, what she did to humor these children. Lips puckered, Tifa leaned down kissing the frog near its mouth. Marlene gasped, stumbling backward. Denzel's eyes grew wide, his jaw slackened as he looked up at the man that was definitely not Cloud and Tifa who seemed to be enjoying the through ravishing. The dumpster shook and Cloud quickly jumped out, returned to his normal form swiftly stepping inside. Rufus, with as much grace as he could muster while still holding his ego in check through an empty tin can at the black of Cloud's head. It hit the swordsman and landed with a thunk.

Cloud hastily darted through the door as Rufus neared, reaching for his shotgun. "Strife, you ever put your lips on me again…" Rufus stopped his eyes following Clouds'. Denzel gagged, while Marlene, eyes glittering at the sight clasped her hands in front of her.

"Their kissing!"

"Both of you up to your room." Tifa jerked back if she wasn't kissing Cloud, just who was she kissing. She drew a breath in, fear taking over. Twisting back, she lunged forward and Sephiroth stumbled back stunned and held his nose. The soft patter of blood resonated through the empty bar.

Sephiroth winced pulling his hand away from his near shattered nose. "Let's get breakfast somewhere else."

"Sounds like a great idea," Cloud smirked, laughing internally as Sephiroth grabbed a handful of napkins and walked out. Tifa, shaking in anger, brought a hand to her still tingling lips. Turning from Cloud as the door shut, Tifa blushed having not expected Sephiroth to be such a fantastic kisser, her shoulders hunched over. Cloud stepped forward, believing her to be crying.

"Are you alright?" Tifa nodded, hand over her nose.

"What were you doing Cloud, rolling around in the trash? Go take a shower!" She looked away shaking her head cast down. "Can't leave you to watch the kids for a minute, Marlene brings a toad in here and your out in the dumpster." Exasperated, Cloud trudged upstairs like a scolded child. A smile formed as he recalled Tifa's right hook to Sephiroth's perfect nose. At least something good happened today.

* * *

Blah blah blahblahblah! Toadiroth, fresh fries Lima beans. Toadiroth! There will be more Toad adventures and there may be more RufusxCloud. MAYBE!


	3. Fair Angel

Fair Angel

Cloud smiled, genuine and free as he sped through the ruins of Midgar, towards sector five. He held onto his ritualistic visit to the church, while not as religiously as he used to he would visit sometimes. Today he felt the need to come and talk. Shoving his keys into his pocket, he pulled his PHS out and hung it between the handlebar and break. Free from distractions he made his way up the stairs, sliding between the frozen doors, calmly walking down the aisle. Lifting his head he jerked to a stop, the Buster Sword was gone.

Panic seized the blond as he frantically glanced from its mound to the right, searching every crevice, every ledge, and as he crawled on the floor he searched every pew. "Use brings about wear and tears, and eventual rust."

Cloud shot up, head colliding with the pew above him. Crawling backward he leveled a glare at the man sitting off to the left, hidden by the pew that was propped up against a wall. Sephiroth lifted his head frowning at the man. Cloud furiously glared, hand reaching behind him for one of his swords. "Always protect your honor." Cloud quirked a brow, hesitating. "He had a great teacher." Sephiroth pressed the sandpaper down, following the faint scratches as he cleaned the meat of the sword. The sword, while reflective and rust free from its last cleaning, now gleamed.

Cloud shifted into a pew, watching the fallen man as he buffed the sword with a protective layer. Hours seemed to pass as they sat quietly, Cloud looked away after some time, staring into the pool of water. As the sun began to set, Sephiroth stood holding the sword up to admire his work. Cloud watched, eyes narrowing as the man stopped at the edge of the water, mindful of the flowers.

Sephiroth stepped forward, down into the pool. Water rushed towards him, a coursing temptest swirling about his waist, trying to eject him. Sephiroth pushed forward unhindered by the chaos he inflicted on the once tranquil pool. As he stepped out the water surged forward then crashed down as the Buster Sword was returned to its rightful place. Kneeling Sephiroth leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the meat portion of the blade. From the pew Cloud watched the tremors run through Sephiroth's frame.

 _Is he crying?_

"You where always a hero, you too pup." The whisper was barely audiable of the churning waters, but Cloud heard and looked down offering the man some privacy. Sephiroth stood, hand lingered on the hilt of the sword. With calm waters, the fallen hero was granted free passage. Cloud, stepping out of his path, watched him leave, he would be seeing the man at the church in the future. As Sephiroth stepped through the door, a cascade of white feathers drifted to the floor.

Cloud looked up, into the clear pastel sky, expecting to see Zack. A singular feather drifted towards him, and as he reached out much like a curious child in the snow, the feather landed in his opened palm.

 _Remember your honor._


	4. Bar Fight

Bar Fight

Tifa was all around known as a level-headed young woman. She didn't party, she kept a clean home and even owned her own business. Tifa was what people her age claimed to be a Boss. Unlike Rufus and his Turks, while the nickname for him was suitable, she earned hers, it had been a hard battle.

Restocking the shelves, Tifa admired the various liquor and spirits from her most recent purchase recalling all the trouble she had gone through just to get to this point. It had been a hard battle indeed, but the pay off was well worth it.

The thing she found that discounted her was the lone soul in her bar. Her eyes slid closed, teeth clenched as he spoke, requesting another glass of bourbon. Slamming the bottle down in front of Sephiroth, his lack of response fanned the flames of her anger. Why could the bastard just stay dead?

Tifa glared at him, his eyes focused on the amber liquid than the seething pools of wine. "Serve your damn self." Only as she walked away did he look at her, reaching for another tiny bar of peppermint milk chocolate. Wiping down the food prep station Tifa watched Sephiroth in her peripheral, he nursed the drink and once he finished he would eat a piece of the candy, then refill his glass. Tifa glanced at the clock she tightened her fist, twenty more minutes and she could manhandle him out of the bar.

The twinkling of gil hitting the counter signaled his departure. As she gathered his payment she rolled her eyes stepping out from behind the bar.

"You overpaid by twenty gil." Sneering, she thrust her fist forward, waiting for Sephiroth to extend his own hand. He looked at her outstretched fist.

"A tip then." Tifa snap, she didn't need a handout;especially from someone like him. With a flick of her wrist, she flung the coins at him. A loud crack split the air, Tifa lowered her outstretched hand, eyes narrowed at his turned face proud of the reddening handprint of his face. Fear of retaliation rippled over her, who would care for Marlene and Denzel and even Cloud? It never came, no shouts, no Masamune, nothing. This infuriated Tifa even more. Fucking cunt.

"I don't need a tip, especially from you!" the floodgates down, her anger surged forward. Kicking and punching, all the pent-up rage, pain and insecurities Tifa Lockhart had, she directed them towards the living nightmare.

Her mind raced, her father was gone and her childhood friends, their murderer in front of her. Cloud was an ass, sometimes she wanted to punch him for being such a little prick to her, so she landed a punch on Sephiroth. That one didn't feel as satisfying as the first melee. It wasn't his fault Cloud didn't love her as anything more than a friend. Nonetheless, she still pummeled him, her mind drifting to other issues he caused. Aerith, for being murdered and Clouds new obsession with the flower girl, because of course, if Sephiroth was here, she would be too. Tifa growled Aerith rest her soul, didn't need to be here if Cloud would just open his eyes. And lets not even mention she had to keep her bar open later to cater to him, that had been the starting point.

Tifa hurled a stool, aiming for Sephiroth's head hoping to inundate him with objects that she could just end him once and for all. He caught the first two, placing them on the floor, the third hit the wall as he batted it away, the forth followed the trajectory of the third but the fifth hit him.

Pleased with herself, Tifa hurled more, enjoying the sounds of the wood thudding with each hit. Sephiroth placed the last stool down, confused and battered. What was wrong with this woman?

Tifa crashed into him, and he grabbed her arm in his descent to the floor. Tifa scrambled up against his legs, pinning his arms to his side as she settled on his stomach in amount. She didn't smile, her insides bubbling with excitement of having him in such a position, but he wasn't fighting back. Narrowing her eyes she glared at him, why hadn't he defended himself.

Grinding her teeth, she balled her hand, she wanted him to fight back, a reason for him to never show his face in her bar again. "Miss Lockhart, are you alright?" Hanging her head, Tifa wished she had never cut her hair, she wanted to hide behind the curtain and cry. Cry for her family, for Cloud, Aerith, for the things Shin-Ra had done to the man under her and his lack of control in all of it. She hated Shin-Ra and had taken it out on the one person they had most thoroughly fucked over. Now the tears fell, dripping onto Sephiroth's shirt turning the white button up translucent where her tears fell.

Tifa welcomed his embrace, clinging to the lapels of his coat. Sniffling, she buried her face into his neck inhaling the sweetness of leather, earth, and chocolate; so different than Cloud's. Breathing deeply once more, she closed her eyes enjoying his hands rubbing her back calming her. Slowly his ministrations stopped and he leaned away, Tifa looking up. Sephiroth offered her a sad smile, the sentiment reflected in those monstrous eyes. To her, he was human, monsters don't show pain or sadness, Tifa rationalized.

Warmth spread from her lips, coursing through her veins, as she pressed against his mouth. She recalled the toad fiasco, but this time she wasn't shocked. Of her own volition, Tifa wanted him to kiss her back, Tifa wanted his fingers in her hair, his hand on her neck the battle for supremacy not with her fist but with their mouths and bodies.

Tifa pulled back, looking at his lips with need, "kiss me." Where did that toad go? Tifa pressed her lips to his again, smiling as he complied with her request. The ruined bar could wait, she would clean up in the morning.

* * *

Watches from a window, oh yeah…Tifaroth for the win. Let's sail this ship through the cosmos, picking up shippers as we go!


	5. The Wolf and The Moon

The Wolf and the Moon

Cloud's modus operandi was to work alone. Without having to worry about the loss of his friends. If things went south he only had himself to blame and he was the only one hurt. Every now an then, when he grew tired of slaying dragons and smacking around Nibel wolves, he itched for someone to spar with. Someone that could put up a fight, no matter what the out come.

Killing Fenrir's engine he dismounted looking around the Helen Lodge, Shinra base of operations. Cloud wondered why Rufus hadn't moved back to Junon, but he honestly couldn't gave a shit. As long as the President kept his nose clean all was good between AVALANCHE and Shinra Company. Reno looked up from the magazine he was reading as Cloud walked past Rufus's lodge. Cloud nodded his acknowledgement to the Turk in passing. Reno watched curiously as Cloud headed up the hill towards a cabin by one of the falls.

"What's going on?" Reno jumped, Tseng must have been a ninja in a past life. The two stood on the porch watching Cloud knock on the cabin they knew to belong to Sephiroth.

"Why Mister Crescent, it's a fine day out here." Tseng frowned looking down at Reno. "Yes Mister Strife, it's quiet lovely."

"Why does Cloud sound like he's from Southern Mideel and Sephiroth sound like a posh Midgardian from Sector 3?"

Reno glared at Tseng, "How do you even know the word posh?"

"Education my dear Reno." Reno gave the elder Turk a blank stare, how dare he pull off a better 'posh' accent than he?

Reno rolled his eyes turning back to the two men. Cloud descended the stairs, Sephiroth trailing after him, Masamune in his hand. Cloud looked back at the Turks, firm and determined. The hair on Reno's neck stood on end, an over whelming dread filled him.

"Get Rufus." Reno jumped from his chair, running inside to get Rufus. Tseng watched as the two men entered a much larger, newer cabin. Tseng jogged after them recalling the workouts the last virtual reality room suffered when Sephiroth utilized it. Cloud hadn't looked that cocky since the Turks and AVALANCHE ran into each other during Meteor fall.

"Any rules before we start Cloud?" Sephiroth shifted, his boot driving into the sand. To his right stretched the ocean waves lapping against the beach, then pulling away to be replaced. Above the sun beating down on them and for once it drove Sephiroth to discard his duster.

Cloud looked out at the ocean for a moment, watching The waves multiple erratically, the water disturbed by some unknown force. "No flying, and let's not destroy this." He gestured towards the expanse but meant the room itself. "Its just a spar."

Sephiroth smirked, "Of course."

Cloud turned to him, pulling one of his swords from the halter, "Don't cry when I win."

"If…" Cloud pushed off drawing the sword back. Sephiroth dodged rolling away from the shorter man. "Running won't help."

"I'm not running Cloud." The way he purred Clouds name turned the mans blood to ice. A ring of fire sprouting up around Cloud, the raging inferno devouring the space around him. As Cloud leaped towards the sky, Sephiroth joined him, midair and landed a south paw punch followed by a kick to Clouds' rib cage. Tseng winced as the swordsman landed with a grunt, his opponent barely formed a cloud of dust as his feet slid into the beach sand. Sephiroth watched as Cloud pushed himself out of the dirt, pulling another sword and joining the two together.

"Try harder Cloud." The blond growled, rushed forward, his swords dragging upwards, Sephiroth anticipating an upward slice lunged to the left only to be knocked to the side as Cloud planted his swords into the earth and swung around the toe of his boot connecting squarely with Sephiroth's face.

"Is that hard enough?"

Sephiroth chuckled, standing, "That was better, now you need to be," Sephiroth swung his Masamune beams of blue light sweeping towards Cloud. Cloud jumped the first wave and began attacking the others. "faster."

Tseng looked towards Rufus as he stepped into the control room with Reno. Silently the trio watched as the men came together, sparks flying between the blades, Sephiroth punched Cloud, shoving him back. Rufus shook his head, he knew Sephiroth's intentions -make the man submit. This wouldn't be the first match the former SOLDIER would have used his hands to take out his partner in.

"Damn, that's a mean left hook." Reno winced. Everyone knew Sephiroth to be a master swordsman, however he was adept at close combat, he just did not prefer it. The follow up punch sent Cloud into the water. Sephiroth frowned, brow knitting as he trudged into the tide, hefting the blond out. Cloud struggled against him.

"Your not concentrating." Cloud landed with a thud in the sand, "I know your stronger than this. All those years ago, you where able to defeat me, now you cant take me in a sparring match."

Cloud glared at him defiant as he stood, Sephiroth looked away the simulation disappearing around them. "Where are you going?" Cloud shouted, dejected that Sephiroth was ending the battle.

Sephiroth stopped in front of Cloud, "whatever your issue is, I wont have your blood on my blade." Cloud blinked, bringing his hand up to shield him from the light. Reno and Tseng glanced at him as they left, Rufus following the ex-SOLDIER out.

Cloud looked up quizzically, "was that why I came?" As if in answer he looked to the pink ribbon on his arm wondering silently why Sephiroth had returned but Aerith hadn't.

* * *

I was listening to Daft Punk and a song called The Wolf and The Moon. Thank you all who have reviewed!


	6. Danse Macabre

Danse Macabre

Papers rustled, red darting from Rufus to the young scientist before the President. Rufus looked at the woman, a frown meeting his face.

"Lucrecia Crescent, level three biomedical scientist. I read your theory on Chaos and Omega. It was informational." Rufus looked to Vincent who stood against the far wall. "Now you want to work for Shinra? I'm inclined to disagree with Mr. Valentine, he insists you are a bright scientist."

Lucrecia twisted her fingers behind her back. She recalled a far younger Rufus, an infant with the softest blond hair and wide, searching blue eyes. Innocent to his future. Now he sat behind his desk, his handsome features scared with the horrors he had seen, the nightmare she had helped bring into this world still healing from the sickness of geostigma.

He stood, a perverse smile on his face. "I have the perfect position for you." Lucrecia glanced behind her to Vincent, what had happened to that sweet baby, how had he become so twisted. Rufus stepped around his desk, not stepping near her. "Miss Crescent, your close work with Professor Hojo is a fantastic stepping stone for your job as a caregiver."

Vincent followed, just as curious as Lucrecia. "Mr. Shinra."

"Rufus, my old man was Mr. Shinra."

Lucrecia nodded, swallowing her trepidation, "Rufus, what do you mean by the caregiver?"

The blond turned his excitement uninhibited, "Hojo left quite a bit of his work unfinished."

Lucrecia frowned, it was unlike Hojo to leave anything unfinished, but then he would mark something failed if it did not show results immediately. Down the hall from the Presidents office, Rufus stopped them, eyes on Vincent.

"This doesn't get out Mr. Valentine." Vincent said nothing as the man swiped his badge, a panel sliding back revealing a stairwell. "Miss Crescent, welcome to your new job." Lucrecia stepped past, the group descending into the faintly lit stairwell.

Vincent frowned, "New Shinra secrets?"

Rufus glanced to the man as Lucrecia toured the area alone, "No, Shin-Ra secrets left by that hack Hojo."

Green illuminated the darkened room, an all to familiar bubbling accosted Vincent, one question on his mind. What was Hojo thinking?

"Well Lucrecia Crescent, can you handle this?" Lucrecia turned from a tube sullen at the expanse of filled tubes before her.

"Yes, I will care for these lost souls." Her heels clicked against the cement floor, " is this how Sephiroth returned?" She looked towards a blob of cells in one of the tubes, a fetus.

Rufus looked away, studying the tubes himself. "No, this is not how the Sephiroth you met came to be." Relief settled on her face, she knew her son questioned everything, to find out or even met a clone may send him into another spiral of madness.

Lucrecia watched the fetus, it wasn't moving. "What do you want me to do with the dead?"

"Burn them."

She heart ached, her hand resting over it, "and the living?"

"Report any changes to me, and only me." Vincent narrowed his eyes. "I will let Reeve know in time." A steady beeping echoed through the silent chamber, "Speak of the devil. Miss Crescent, I will leave you to this. Mr. Valentine we have a meeting with Mr. Tuesti."

Vincent cast one last glance to Lucrecia, she lingered before the lifeless fetus. Her pain and want burned into his mind, for Sephiroth was all she had thought of since he came to see her.

* * *

I was not aware of the innuendo in the last chapter till erish d'salmon luver pointed it out….but is that really a bad thing? I almost made Seph shirtless, hehehe rwar. I also agree, Rufus had issues getting his monument built and they are trying to win over the public's opinion.

Gura Prior – yes! That is the beach I thought of but this would just be Costa Del Sol.

Now, what is Rufus hiding?


	7. Wrappings

Wrappings

Seventh heaven was more alive nearing Yule time than any other time of the year. Cloud slapped another order down on the countertop, picking up plates as ye went about bussing. Barret assisted Marlene and Denzel with decorations. Even Yuffie was pitching in, mixing drinks and conversing with customers as they waited. The bell chimed, a rowdy red head rushing in followed by his silent partner, the ever quick drawing woman, and a quiet Wutaian. Tseng hesitated in the doorway, watching the Boss and the SOLDIER.

"we'll be fine Tseng, give us a minute." Acquiescing, the door closed behind the Turk, he hadn't entered, deciding to linger outside. Rufus glanced at him, the man never listened. Joining Tseng on the stoop Rufus turned his attention back to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared up at the angel that guarded the alleyway outside of the bar. The angel looked down, it's face placid, a disenchanted smiled on its face. A cold wind blew through the alley way, whispering through his hair.

"Hey, sir?" Denzel poked his head out the door eyeing Sephiroth cautiously. "We have a package here for you."

Sephiroth looked away from the angel, frowning. Denzel quickly disappeared into the bar as Tseng appeared in his line of sight.

As the three entered the bar quieted down, the patrons glaring at Rufus, others glared at Sephiroth. "He really is back." Yuffie frowned drawing a pair of stars from her pouch. Sephiroth glanced at her sideways, drifting to Cloud as he sat a long wooden box on the counter. The patrons split like the Red Sea as he drew near.

"I need you to sign here, and here and initial here." Behind Cloud, Tifa chuckled at her housemates professionalism and Sephiroth willingly following Clouds directions. Once satisfied, Cloud pushed the box towards the recipient, tucked the delivery receipt in his back pocket and returned to waiting.

Elena eyed the package, her curiosity getting to her. "Well, are you going to open it?" Her hand slowly inched towards the package, Reno quickly slapped her finger tips. She glared at her superior as she settled back. Cloud begrudgingly brought them the drinks Reno had ordered and a small personal strawberry covered short cake.

"I didn't order that Strife."

"Tifa said it's on the house." The blond shoved it in front of his former nemesis. Cloud glared at the man, shook his head in disbelief. "Enjoy," he growled out. The Turks and Rufus watched Cloud leave, the man disappearing past Tifa. Yuffie huffed as the barmaid ran after Cloud. Reno pouted, he wanted a shortcake. Sephiroth eyed the short cake, then Tifa. She smiled conversing with the people at the bar, mixing drinks, shots and mugs slid I g effortlessly from her hands. For a second her smile dropped as her eyes found his. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a shy reserved smile just for him.

Seconds later it disappeared replaced by the bright, warming smile she had for everyone else. "Are you going to eat that?" Reno eyed the cake lecherously, the fresh strawberries and soft whipped icing. Oh yes, Reno lingered for the cake.

"Reno, just order one." Rufus picked up his drink. Reno snorted downing his whisky, it wouldn't be the same. Tifa had willingly given the small cake, where Yuffie would just smash it into Reno's face.

Tifa returned, the raging of Fenrir's engine reverberated off the walls of the buildings outside. Yuffie rushed to her friend. The women had their backs turned, to the side Marlene and Denzel watched, slowly putting ornaments on their tree. Barret said nothing, he stood beside the kids glaring at the Shinra party.

"What do you mean Cloud left?" Yuffie whispered , rolling her eyes. "Over a cake? I don't agree with who you gave it to, but it's a cake." Slowly the other customers filtered out.

Tifa shook her head, "Its not just a cake Yuffie, you know that. Cloud is…"Tifa brushed her hair back, arm running over her own pink ribbon.

A shadow loomed over the table, Barret glaring down at the party. "Its time for you all to leave." Tseng and Rude stood heading to the door ahead of the others. Sephiroth stood picking up his parcel as Rufus bid the two girls to have a good day. Elena glared at Barret, then Reno as he shoved her out of the bar.

"There was no need to do that Barret."

Barret stomped over to the door, flicking the deadbolt to lock. "How the hell is that bastard back? I thought we killed him."

Marlene and Denzel skirted the walls and darted upstairs. Tifa frowned, tossing her rag onto the counter ,"why don't you go ask Barret? While your at it ask him if he plans to burn anything down!" Tifa roughly passed her friend, picking up the empty plate. As she passed again Barret wisely moved out of her way, wincing as the glass hit metal with a clang.

"Tif…"

She turned, glaring at him, "Don't 'Tif' me!"

Above the bar Marlene and Denzel watched the group from their window. The strange man, the one that reminded them of Kadaj stood in the alley way, looking up at the angel. Two of the Turks ran off while the girl and the bald man. Marlene smiled, waving as Sephiroth looked up at them. Denzel, recalling the crazed teen pulled her away from the window.

Sephiroth looked back to the angel, behind him Rufus had instructed Tseng and Reno to track Reeve down, the real one not one of the mans animatronic creations while Rude and Elena where to investigate what had occurred in Junon with their friends.

Whatever Rufus had planned for them was drowned out as his pocket vibrated. Pulling out his PHS, he held it up, no one other than. Rufus and the Turks had his number.

"Hello?"

"Hel-llo!" Lowering the phone Sephiroth glanced back at Rufus, Rude and Elena. With the safety of distance between them he brought the phone back up. "I hope you enjoy the gift." He had so many questions, and no one could provide the answers. Maybe she could.

"Your call cannot be completed at this time. Please try again later." Sephiroth stared at the phone, how odd.

So….Barret and Cloud pretty much left Tifa a single mom, any woman would be pissed about that. Especially one Tifa's age.

And that sponge cake? It's Chrismasu Keeki, aka Japanese fruit cake given at Christmas time. I found this out by listening to the radio.


	8. Wintery Eyes

Wintery Eyes

Cloud paced, tense with anger. Roughly kicking a pew into the stone wall he cursed. Why did Sephiroth return, why the hell did that murderer get to live while Aerith was gone? Cloud crumbled, kneeling on all fours before the pool, body shaking as he sobbed. The only thing he had of her was Denzel, he knew and felt the boy had been sent to him by her. That still didn't take the pain away, Sephiroth was alive and Aerith wasn't and it left him feeling empty.

"Why are you crying?" The malice Cloud had expected in the simple question was absent. Cloud growled, punching the floor, why was he so different? Cloud stood, hand on the hilt of one of his smaller swords. Sephiroth had willingly ended their sparing session, this time they had no worries of ruining a billion Gil device.

Sephiroth looked at his hand, a sigh escaping. He hadn't come to fight, but it was inevitable, he knew and he had no control over Cloud, not anymore. "Why are you back? Why you?"

Cloud drew his sword grip tightening as Sephiroth stepped closer. "Why not Zack, or Angeal. I ask myself the same questions. Your upset and hurt, it's understandable."

The air tensed, "Understandable? It's fucked up, you don't deserve to be here!" Cloud yelled as he charged, Sephiroth evading the reckless swings.

"I'm not here to fight Cloud." Cloud never heard, continuing his attacks rage, pain and despair filling him to the core. Sephiroth frowned if he knew this would have caused the other man to lose hope he would have done it sooner. However, he was true to his word, easily evading the onslaught. While Tifa was a tornado – dangerous and deadly , a hidden force. Cloud was a tsunami -all consuming in his anger, a sight to behold but, at least at this moment, Sephiroth had no desire to engage the man and no desire to be his target. Sephiroth's wishes were unimportant, Cloud struck, cleaving to bone. This needed to end.

"What are you fighting for Cloud?" Cloud slid to a stop, sword held over his shoulder ready to strike, a thin lone of red running down the tip. Sephiroth landed nearby, looking towards the pool of water and the rusting Buster Sword. "I want answers just as you do."

Cloud turned, watching blood splatter with each step Sephiroth took. Before he would have been joyous at injuring the man, but this hallowed, Sephiroth had refused to defend himself, a bit of guilt rose up. Cloud tried to squash it with no luck, he genuinely felt bad. This wasn't the demonic Sephiroth that had razed his hometown, this was the man that he would salute in the halls as him and his friends past by. This was the man that had granted him leave to visit his mother and friends in Nibelheim.

"Cloud? Are you here?" Cloud frowned, why had Tifa come? Her hesitant steps drummed against the floorboards, she was running towards him. "What happened, are you okay?" Tifa roughly turned him to face her, eyes roaming for signs of injury. Satisfied she let him go, "If you're not bleeding, whose blood is it?"

The pool of water rippled, as something fell in. Cloud twisted away running over to the edge. Tifa followed, picking up the large leather coat, eyes growing wide at the trail of blood the water lapped at. "Why would he," another splash interrupted her as Cloud dove in.

Sephiroth blinked, staring into the white expanse, the smell of wildflowers filled his senses. It was welcoming. In the distance, he could hear a soft humming followed by the rustle of leaves as a person drew near.

"Helloo!" His eyes darted to the girl in pink, the voice from the phone. She smiled sweetly and sat beside him while he sat up, bringing a leg closer to him. Draping his arm over his knee, the girl tucked her legs under her.

"So your Sephiroth hmmm?" She leaned in, and he looked away. "Zack did say you were a bit off-putting. Thank you."

He frowned, "for what?"

"You allowed Zack leave with all those Clones running around. Thank you."

Sephiroth nodded, "You were his girlfriend."

She smiled, eyes sweeping the field, "have you liked your gifts?"

He said nothing, looking down at his lap. He couldn't look at her, knowing what he had done. Aerith nodded, "You want answers, but our time here is short." She stood, leaning over, hands on her knees "Do you always have such sadness in your eyes?" Aerith turned away, " I'll bring Zack next time." Sephiroth's head shot up, but she was gone.

A sudden pain in his chest seized him, the field of flowers disappearing.

"Fifteen!" Tifa leaned over, tilting Sephiroth's head back and pinched his nose breathing into his mouth. Cloud frowned. "If dropping him into water killed him, I would have done this year's ago." Tifa glared and Cloud went back to chest compressions. Sephiroth turned away, coughing but not expelling water.

"We need to get him to the bar." Cloud frowned but complied. "Carry him Cloud."

Cloud stopped, "he's not exactly light Tifa."

Tifa stopped, slowly turning to her friend, "Then next time when someone says they aren't there to fight, don't fight them."

Grumbling, Cloud picked up Sephiroth's feet. If he was forced to carry him, he would ensure it was as painful as possible. "Don't drag him Cloud!" Cloud huffed loudly, Tifa had eyes on the back of her head.

When Tifa stepped into the bar, Barret was livid having been left alone with two rowdy kids and Yuffie. Denzel and Marlene smiled, eyes lighting up at the sight of Tifa thankful their mother was home. As Cloud trudged in dragging Sephiroth Barret released a string of curses, some that sounded made up. Yuffie, from her stool perch, counted off ten curses, her mouth inching opened at some in different languages. Who would have known Barret was so fluent.

"You can't be bringing that asshat in here! What about Marlene?"

Cloud grunted as he started up the stairs, mother fucker was heavy. "Don't you dare drop him Cloud Strife!" Grumbling loudly Cloud cursed the silver-haired demon. Two flights of stairs later, Cloud heaved a sigh of relief as he dropped Sephiroth onto Tifa's bed, she could deal with him. Unceremoniously Cloud hefted Sephiroth's feet onto the bed, screwed courtesy and left his boots on. As he descended the stairs, they would have to wait for the SOLDIER to awake.

* * *

I'm assuming this 7th Heaven is just like the one in Midgar with three stories. Aerth, what are you doing? When I start writing I cant stop.


	9. Lucrecia's Folly

Lucrecia's Folly

Five specimen tubes remained, the other fifty had held Hojo's failures. Ranging from monstrous oddities to physical chimeras It had been painstaking work, emotionally more than physical. As the last empty tube was prepped to be removed, she looked at the last five. A young woman, two young men, and a young boy, the last resembled Shinra's guard hounds.

"A week, you work fast." Lucrecia jumped, clutching her lab coat as Rufus stepped past. "How have they been fairing?" He bypassed the four humans, stopping in front of the animal.

"Steady, the girl has been waking up. She just watches, its…unnerving."

Rufus nodded, "yes, something like that would be."

Lucrecia looked at the sole woman, "she wants out."

"Do you want to let her out?"

Lucrecia looked down, thinking back to her attempts to save Vincent. "Yes, none of them should be in there."

Rufus folded his hands behind him, walking over to stand beside Lucrecia. He looked up at the girl floating in the water, he recalled the woman's face. "Miss Crescent, these people are at your mercy. To them, you are God. It's your discretion, let me know when you do take them out."

Lucrecia smiled, surprised the young President had given her free range over this project. Rufus smiled back, "Grimoire Valentine, I read his, Professor Gast's and Hojo's assessment of you. You have a bright future if I was continuing biomedical projects. After this, we are shutting down the program."

"What will become of them?"

Lucrecia followed him to the elevator, "we will keep an eye on them. Shinra Company will always be there to watch over." Lucrecia glanced back at the tanks, eyeing the young boy.

"Could you tell me, Rufus, if Sephiroth is not a clone, how is he here? Vincent said he had been killed three years ago, but I have heard rumors that he was alive again just a year ago."

Swiping his badge, Rufus shrugged, "Only one person knows, and she won't even tell me."

Lucrecia stepped into the doorway stopping the doors from closing, "who?"

"My assistant. She is on an extended assignment in Junon." Rufus smiled, pressing the G button, "Mr. Valentine wanted me to remind you of tonight's dinner."

Lucrecia stepped back, "thank you, sir."

Rufus nodded, disappearing behind the silver doors.

Left alone, Lucrecia walked back to the tubes. She stopped in front of the woman's tube, green eyes stared down. "Would you like to come out?"

The girl nodded vigorously. Lucrecia hummed as she walked away to start the drain sequence.

"Can you speak?" The girl sat, wrapped in Lucrecia's lab coat on an exam table. The girl winced as Lucrecia shined a light in her eyes.

"Yes," her voice sounded like tires on a gravel road. "Where am I?"

Lucrecia frowned, "A lab." The girl giggled, humored by the lack of information. "Edge."

This prompted a soft hum, "I see. And you are…." Rubbing the stethoscope in her palm, Lucrecia pressed it to the girl's chest listening to her heart and lungs, then to be back. The girl remained quiet, until Lucrecia pulled away, "Sephiroth's mother. The real one." Amber met green, the girl smiled warmly. "I'm Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough." Lucrecia sucked in a breath, Iflana, her best friend had always wanted a daughter named Aerith. Now she knew why the girl looked familiar, just like her mother.

* * *

Aerith is alive! Its official zombie apocalypse is on Edge.


	10. Simplicity

Simplicity

Sephiroth didn't dream of Zack's girlfriend again, but he found himself in the field of flowers, alone. Windswept through his hair, ruffled the leaves of the flowers. The air was sweet Silently he sat, crossed legged head bowed. Behind him a staff was stuck in the ground, Masamune behind it.

"When are you going to wake up?" He looked up, he liked this obscurer plain of existence. He felt normal, welcomed, and dare he say loved.

"I don't want to go."

"You were a bit stubborn when you put your mind to it." A figure settled behind, large, firm and welcoming. "are you just going to waste the goddesses gift?" The man chuckled, sarcasm glazing the last words.

"Angeal?" A hum rumbled against Sephiroth's back. "Why did you leave?"

"Monsters only think of destruction." A snort, "did you not?"

Sephiroth searched for something to focus on, settling on a lone pink flower. "You were never a monster."

Angeal shrugged, "and you need to go."

"Why?"

"She's waiting."

Sephiroth twisted, catching sight of his friends retreating form. "Angeal!" Pushing off the ground he ran after him, passing the embedded weapons, a Shinra SOLDIER issued sword now stood with the staff and Masamune. "Angeal, Angeal! Wait!" The SOLDIER held his hand up, waving goodbye, disappearing into the void. Flowers protested as they were squished down as Sephiroth knelt, sitting on the heel of his boots, staring into the space Angeal had disappeared in.

Inhaling, his eyes slid closed and he turned his face up, to where the sky would be. Warmth pulling him from his sanctuary back to the real world.

Shadows danced crossed the ceiling, rotating around the sole light. In one corner was a chair, a blanket draped crossed it, held down on the cushion by a stack of books. The other half of the blanket was tucked into the bottom left corner of the bed. The curtains were drawn closed, cutting out the light pollution from the growing city. The only soul ds in the room came from a small radio, a soft piano melody, sad but strong.

Muscles tensed as Sephiroth sat up, his eyes adjusting to the fluctuating light. Near the chair sat a bookshelf, filled with children's books and artwork. Pictures filled the wall, some of Cloud and Tifa, or Tifa and the children, but a majority were solely of the kids.

Pushing the covers back, Sephiroth put his feet on the floor, coldness seeping into the bare flesh. It took mere seconds to find his boots and socks. Slide g his feet into the socks he chanced a glance to the makeshift tent, under it was a pallet of blankets and pillows. On top of the blankets lay Tifa, one of the children's books on her stomach, the Marlene lay against the martial artist, head resting on the woman's upper arm, back pressed into Tifa's side. Opposite Marlene lay Denzel curled up next to Tifa, her left arm covered with a child, her hand resting on the book.

Sephiroth watched them, jealous of the affection the woman gave children that weren't even hers. Looking away, Sephiroth roughly grabbed his boots, shoving his socked feet into them. How could a twenty-five-year-old man be jealous of children? Tucking his black pants in, he decided to forgo fastening the buckles. Silently he rose from the bed, casting a glance down. At the tent. Chivalry reared its ugly head, removing the comforter he draped it over the sleeping woman and her children.

Pulling the door shut, he made his way down the stairs. Outside of the room, the bar was cold, bathed in moonlight. Stepping down the stairs, they creaked under his weight.

"Where are you going?" Tifa whispered bringing Sephiroth to a halt on the second-floor landing as the stairs creaked behind d him, announce g her descent.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered over his shoulder.

Tifa waved a hand in front of her, "the floor is uncomfortable." Dropping g down two more steps, she stood behind him on the last one before the landing, "you're welcomed to stay."

"I don't want to impose."

Tifa shook her head, "You won't. Healen is a few hours away, so I insist." Finality laced her tone, there would be no use arguing with the woman at this point. She smiled widely as he turned, even though he didn't look at her. "Come on, I'll move the kids." Goosebumps rose as she slid her hand down his arm, grasping his hand tightly in hers. He wouldn't be getting away, at this point he knew staying would lead to trouble down the road. Inwardly Sephiroth formulated plans to get away, their last few meetings had left him sore, the girl packed a punch, not to mention she had an arm like a quarterback.

"Sit here, I'll be right back."

Tifa carefully dismantled the tent, scoping both children up with relative ease and disappeared out the door. As her steps faded, Sephiroth leaned forward, elbows resting on his legs, hands folding to rest his chin on them. Alone he waited for Tifa to return, the music flowing through the room, the same song from before.

"They are out like lights." Tifa's attempt to hide her excitement was nullified by her large toothy grin. Quietly she shut the door behind her, gathering the blankets off the floor, dropping them into a pile on her chair.

"Cloud left," she murmured, a lame attempt at idle conversation, "these deliveries taking him everywhere." Shrugging, Tifa sat down on the opposite side of the bed, staring at the closed curtain wondered g why she had brought up Cloud. She didn't even want to talk about him, he just happened to be the only topic she could think they shared. She could always bring up Nibelheim, but Tifa no longer wanted to live in the past. Slowly she drew in a breath, in that moment Maxwell reared his head and their world would be turned upside down.

It was a simple question, "What are you going to do about it?" It wasn't rude nor condescending, he was genuinely curious on an academic level. The answer, however, was a complexity he hadn't expected. Sephiroth knew Tifa did everything with a high level of passion, changing her life was no different.

As she lay bared before him, Cloud's light to his consuming darkness, Maxwell cackled at the newly stoked fire. With each pant of Tifa's harsh breaths that batted against his neck, her hands softly stroking faint scars only to grasp onto him as she tumbled over her peak, dragging them both over a fine line. Tifa refused to let him go, this was her domain, her kingdom and he was to be her loyal servant, a role Sephiroth enjoyed.

Aurora, intrigued by the slumbering pair stopped by to say hello, her companion, Sol, his rays peaking from under the curtains. Tifa rivaled the sun, while her fingers idly ran through the soft silver waterfall, serenity and contentment bloomed on her face. Time faded away, in the far distance a cockerel crowed, the bar waking up under them.

Below Yuffie and Barret where distinctly arguing over breakfast, and by the sound of it the neighborhood was woken by the loudmouths. Fingers stilled, Tifa lifting up her hair covered hand watching the strands slip away. How can a man have such perfect hair? Soft pressure pulled her closer, falling away as Sephiroth rolled onto his back, pulling his arms from around her waist. The crash of cutlery rose from the kitchen followed by tiny footsteps. The tranquility Tifa wished to hold onto crashed around d them as a ringing PHS joined the cacophony.

Slidding from the bed, Tifa heisted, grasping the blanket; she rolled her eyes, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked. Sephiroth paid no attention to her as she walked into her bathroom to shower.

"Uggh! Tif-fa! Barret won't let me make waffles." Yuffie moaned as she pushed through the door, turning away from the hall as she stepped in. Wide-eyed, Yuffie stared at the a la nude Sephiroth Tifa's blanket haphazardly providing him with some modesty, licked her lips and slowly backed out, shutting the door. Sephiroth frowned, reaching for his pants when the ninja barged in.

Yuffie closed the door eyes appreciatively roaming over his body. "Where's Tifa?"

"Bathroom."

Yuffie bounced by, neither turning their backs to the other. Reaching the bathroom Yuffie hummed, "Its always the bad ones." Opening the door she darted in, the peeked out hoping to catch a glimpse of his derriere. With no luck, she shut the door. "Is he hung like a Yak? I bet it's huge." Sephiroth couldn't hide his smirk, he didnt want to.

"Yuffie!" Tifa huffed, "Im not going to tell you that." Yuffie chuckled, the paniced pitch of Tofa's voice told her more than words ever would. Tifa audiably growled, "What do you want?"

"Can I make waffles?"

"What, are you serious? Yes, get out." Tifa's exasperated voice shouted. Fastening the dual belts, he heard Yuffie's defeated sigh.

"Your such a killjoy," Yuffie muttered as she walked past. Finally, alone Sephiroth listened to the sound of the running water. Vivid details of the night before ricocheting in his mind, unfamiliar emotions felt like a dead weight in his chest. He concluded Tifa had done this, it was barely a scape on the surface but it was enough to make Sephiroth feel uncomfortably human.

It wasn't as simple as it had been before.

* * *

…..argh fog flappers…this was not easy. Just…let me cry in my hovel. The next chapter will be better. …Does anyone want to guess the song that plays in Tifa's room?

I am obviously not good at writing adult situations...but really Yuffie says it all, its like a yak, is it? Now Angeal and Zack...*shoves toilet paper up nose.* anyway this sudden nose bleed needs to be seen by a doctor.


	11. Snowmen

Snowmen

Snow blanketed Edge, continuously falling like powdered snow. Traffic had all but stalled, the plows, while hindered by the sudden blizzard, did their best to clean up the main roads. From the Shinra office building, Rufus could see ill-prepared children rushing past, laughing as snowballs flew. It reminded him of his own childhood, it was far from bad. The former President's failings hadn't tainted his mother's skills.

Mrs. Shinra had been a former developer in the weapons department, a young Scarlet had been her assistant. Not his father's normal prey of assistants. A beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair and the most striking ice blue eyes. He recalled his father comparing her likeness to Shiva, now Rufus realized his father meant it as an insult, although Shiva was just as striking as his mother. She was smart, forcing the President into marriage, apparently, she knew of Lazard and refused to have her own son raised in such a way.

She never worked when he was a child, his father forbade it. She asked for more children, his father laughed, refused, after all, she had conned him into a secure life. Till Veld appeared, a spindly boy behind him.

* * *

"Julia," she had quickly pulled them into her home, his father rarely came home to 'busy' with work. Rufus was only four when Sephiroth came to live with them. It was a snowy day, an oddity in Midgar even odder was the scrubs Sephiroth wore. No jacket, no sweater, just blinding white scrubs. The bruises stood out stark against the boys pale skin, those scrubs disappeared as Julia tended to the odd boy. Veld offered a smile to Rufus joining him on the floor.

"What are you building?"

"A tower."

"Oh?"

"I want to be an arch a tech when I grow up." Veld's mild surprised was ignored as Rufus stacked another block. "Dad wants me to work at Shin-Ra. I don't want to. I won't work with him."

Veld held out a red square block, "then do what you want to do."

Rufus smiled, "I will build my own Shinra Company." The red block tottered precariously at the top of the tower, tiny fingers working to push it straight. Veld watched, grinned at the young boy as he managed. "Will Sephiroth be staying?"

"For now. Is that alright?"

Rufus sighed, looking up through his fringe of blond, "It will make momma happy. If she's happy, then its fine, but he's weird."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I like weird. I will have someone to play with now. Momma is only so much fun." Rufus leaned in, "she makes me eat broccoli, without cheese!"

Veld was shocked at the abuse, broccoli without cheese. "No! No, don't eat it without cheese, that's how you turn into an.." Veld leaned forward, Rufus inched closer wide-eyed at the knowledge he would gleam. "…an adult."

"I don't want to be an adult! They are so boring!" Rufus wailed. The cheese did not halt the growth process, but Rufus at twenty-seven liked cheese on his broccoli.

That night Veld stayed for dinner, Rufus talked a mile a minute, he liked Veld. As the Turk bid them good night the tiny heir clung to his leg, "I wish you were my dad." Rufus whispered as Veld hugged him goodbye. Veld said nothing, just squeezed the boy tightly then left.

The three stepped into an easy rhythm. Julia was happy so in turn, Rufus was happy, Sephiroth was content. The President was visiting more, but it wasn't for his wife or son. The family trips they took, Rufus found out, where to test Sephiroth's skills. Soon everything revolved around the silver-haired weirdo. Rufus was beginning to dislike weird.

When the President wasn't around, and the scientist went, those where the good times. Sephiroth liked to read, Rufus liked listening even if it was boring.

"The Lifestream, I believe is a biological entity, flows around Gaia." Rufus leaned against Sephiroth, the pair hidden away in a teepee, having gotten a hold of Professor Gast's journals. The books, a gift, was the first Christmas present Sephiroth had received. Veld had delivered them on strict orders from the recently departed professor -he cannot open them until Christmas.

Earlier that morning, as wrapping paper flew off Rufus's presents. ("A book mom? Really?"), Sephiroth efficiently unwrapped his, he didn't mind the bits of paper that landed in his hair, or Rufus shoving presents into his hand ushering him to unwrap them.

"Socks? Mom!" Ten-year-old Rufus pouted, not for himself, but his brother. His _brother_.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shinra."

Julia plucked a stray piece of wrapping paper from his hair, "Julia is fine Sephiroth. Mom is even better." That was the best Christmas any of them had. This was not made to last.

Rufus never liked Hojo, not many people did. The President had come home on a hot summer day, Veld and a young Turk named Tseng followed close behind. As Julia and the President fought, she wasn't willing to let them take her son. Hojo chucked at this. The two boys had been on the patio, enjoying bowls of a salty, blue Ice cream that Julia had topped with ocean-themed sprinkles and chocolate.

"Her son hmm?" He glared at the action figures lining the dressers in Sephiroth and Rufus's shared room. In their playroom, filled with toys any child would want, he scoffed at the block replicas of the Shin-Ra building, the half-finished 1/16 scale replica of Port Junon. "Well, she certainly spoiled him."

"It's time to go Sephiroth." Veld was always kind, even with the hardest jobs. Rufus frowned, why were they tearing his family apart?

"You can't take him!"

"Rufus… Tseng escort Sephiroth to the car. I need to talk with Mr. Rufus." Sephiroth slid from the chair, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He would relish the brain freeze, later on, it was the last memory he would have of Julia, for she hung her self two years later while Rufus was away at boarding school in Junon, on a snowy December night.

The President had been as ruthless as Hojo. How did such ruthless men wield so much power? As Sephiroth disappeared into the black limo, Hojo shuffling after him, Rufus stood on the front porch, a shadow of what he would become.

"You're a nightmare!" He shouted at no one in particular, Sephiroth thought it was meant for him, he looked away. He didn't see the young boy punch his father, or the father strikes his son, in the same manner, he did his wife. That day, the day Sephiroth returned to the Labs, Rufus's hatred for his father eclipsed everything, except for his hatred of Hojo. Nightmares, that's what those men where. Kadaj never amounted to their level of inhumanity.

* * *

"She always loved the snow."

Rufus turned away from the window, brows raised at the unexpected newcomer. "And snowmen."

Sephiroth came to stand beside the now older man, "we always had to build a whole family."

"You, me…"

"and mom" Sephiroth had never called Julia mom, but she treated him just like a son. Hearing the word, not the crazed Mother the remnants spewed, was melodious. At one point in time, Sephiroth had a mom, a woman who faced a terrible fate at the hands of a twisted man, and a brother who had searched for him, to bring him home. Together the two men watched ill-dressed children play in the snow, tossing snowballs and making snow angels.

Reno hated the snow, he detested Icicle Inn, and with sudden climate shifts, he hated Edge in December. Pulling his parka closer as he shuffled down the sidewalk towards the Shinra Company offices, he stopped. Beside the doors stood six snowmen four dressed to resemble Turks, one Rufus, and the last Sephiroth.

"Fucking kids." Reno stomped passed now he wanted to get inside, into the warmth. "What?" The Turk kicked at the snow, a closed sign hung on the door. What was going on? His hand vibrated, "What is it, Elena?"

The woman scoffed, "we are waiting for you Reno! The door is open, come on up! Lock the door when you come in."

Reno muttered, he was in a Grinchy mood, he hated snow. As he stepped into the boardroom it had certainly changed, the couches from the lounge had been moved, now sat in front of the screen used in meetings, the table was furnished with a tablecloth, various casseroles, ham, turkey and pies displayed in an appetizing manner. Looking over the still steaming meal, Reno's stomach growled. He was here, what were they waiting for?

"We're here!" Sephiroth looked away from the window as Lucrecia walked in, a large package in her arms. The Turks, having had more contact with her welcomed her in. The package was handed off to Rude who tucked it away under the tree. Lucrecia glanced out the door, "Oh come on! They won't bite, although Reno might." Reno looked up from the turkey, frowning. Tseng was the first to react.

"Aerith? But. You…" Words failed him. Aerith smiled, hugging the man.

"Stranger things have happened." Green landed on the ever imposing figure of Sephiroth. "Think of it as a miracle."

Reno, having seated himself, snorted. "you know what else is a miracle, this food. Let's eat." No one had to be told twice. As the snow began falling over Edge once more, families across the city sat down to enjoy a Christmas meal. Far below, the Lifestream coursed under the city, souls of the departed rose to watch their families, joining in on the celebrations. For a second Aerith stared at the young President, to the woman beside him. She ran a hand through his hair, the strands perfect as ever did not heed her ministrations. The apparition moved, passed Rude and Elena, to Sephiroth where it enveloped him in a hug. As it faded away, Sephiroth glanced at Aerith, he had felt that only she could see, and he smiled. It was small and reserved.

 _Welcome home._

* * *

Sooo…..Seph knows he is different from other kids, but whose to say he didn't get stuck with Rufus as a kid? Total head cannon, Seph spent a few years with Rufus as Shinra monitored his progress, what better way than the President watching his most expensive possession? Anyone ever notices the dads are like the crappiest in this game? Other than Tifa's, and Yuffie's. Also, anyone watches the Dissidia videos? Merry Christmas.


	12. Gifted

Gifted

Seventh Heaven was a whirl wind of activity. AVALANCHE had descended to the bar, Tifa, Cloud and the children welcomed their friends with open arms and food, everyone was together for the joyous holiday.

"Come on Cloud, throw the damn dart!"

"Shut up Barret!" Cloud staggered, why did they have to be spun before tossing the dart. It made his stomach churn. The dart flew through the air, smashing into the wall below the dart board. Cid made an oh crap face.

"Tifa's going to kill you spike." Barret and Cid laughed slapping the blond on the back.

Yuffie jumped up on one of the tables, straightening her Santa hat. "Present time!" Marlene and Denzel cheered, running over to the tree. Tifa for then first time that day stepped out of the kitchen. Shera glanced at her.

"The food smells amazing Tifa." Tifa smiled at her wiping her flour covered hands on her apron.

"Thank you Shera. Are you excited?" Shera nodded, resting a hand on her swollen belly. "Have you though of a name?"

"No. I want to name her when I meet her."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, Cid is excited." Shera's smile became excited and she reached for the other woman's hand. "Do you feel her moving?" Awed, Tifa gasped as a tiny foot pushed against her hand. She wanted this, a tiny baby to hold, one to call her own to love. So long she had wanted to create a life with Cloud, they had saved the world, after all they had been through he ran away.

She had Denzel and Marlene, that was enough. Speaking of Marlene, the little girl ran over, a stack of presents in her hands, "Miss Shera! I made this one!" She pointed to the largest package on the bottom. "Its for your baby!"

"Thank you Marlene, your so sweet." Marlene beamed with pride and darted back to the tree. Santa Yuffie needed help.

"Hey where Vinny?" Yuffie turned to Tifa, the woman knew every thing.

Tifa shrugged, glancing at her watch, "he said something about seeing Lucrecia first. He should have been here by now."

Yuffie pouted, shoving her haphazardly wrap gift into Barret's face. "We could call him."

"Just sit down Yuffie!" Cid shook his head, "damn girl, getting on my nerves." Avalanches Christmas Marcie was this lone quip from Cid, free of cussing.

Vincent's presents where sat tongue side. Yuffie giggled at her new shuriken, and hugged Tifa, giving Cloud a peck on the cheek. Shera had gotten the young woman a box of special skill materia and said it was from Both her and Cid (That brat don't need no fucking Materia! Left hers with Cloud last time, damned twatwaffle.)

Marlene got a doll from Barret, a fine China tea set from Wutai courtesy of Yuffie, a Cait Sith doll from Reeve (the toy was passed around and inspected by everyone. "Its just a plush!" Reeve insisted as stuffing flew.) Denzel got a training sword, and small replica of the Buster Sword from Cloud, Tifa have him a guard staff. The room fell quiet, the boy smiling at the gifts

"Thank you. I love them! Thank you both!" The rest of the gift giving processed smoothly.

"I'm late, sorry."

Yuffie cheered as Vincent stepped into the bar, snow rushing in behind him. "Yay! What did you bring me?"

"I thought I was gift enough." The bar fell silent for a second time, everyone stared at Yuffie's mortified expression. Cloud broke the silence, laughing at the young woman. Vincent smiled lifting a bag from behind him. "You would haunt me all year if I forgot."

"Damn right I would!" Yuffie winked greedily grabbing her gift. Denzel and Marlene thanked the man, the three tearing I to their gifts. The other adults took their time. Tifa smiled, she wished this day would never end.

That night the bar was packed, jovial drunks sang off key songs, Cod and Barret gay fully joining in. Vincent, Cloud and Reeve stood huddled near a fire pit, savoring the quiet.

"Twelve hundred people disappeared from Junon. No trace, nothing." Reeve frowned, clutching his cup of hot coffee closer. "Rufus sent the Turks to investigate."

Cloud sipped his own chocolate, the whisky warming him, "Sure Shinra didn't have something to do with it?"

Reeve nodded, "He sent Sephiroth, and Tseng."

Cloud frowned, "Sephiroth, a Turk? That's comforting." Tossing the cocoa into the snow. "Rufus have any other bright ideas?" shaking his head Cloud glared at the WRO commissioner. "Merry Christmas." The noise filter out, disappearing as Cloud slammed the door shut. Both men stared into the flames. In the distance, Midgar loomed a soft cry coming from the center.

Imagine…Vincent just under a tree, he's gift enough Yuffie.


	13. Unexpected Alliance

An Unexpected Ally

Port Junon, the last bastion of Shinra's noticeable power, was silently under siege. It didn't help when the Turks showed up and worsened when people noticed how one oddly resembled Sephiroth. The odd partners where drawing far too much attention.

"We need to do something with your hair." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Past experience informed him it grew fast, always stopping just at the back of his knees, it never grew longer.

"What did you have in mind?" Tseng smirked, Sephiroth was introduced to the man bun.

It was odd, not humiliating by Sephiroth didn't really enjoy having the weight of his hair piled on his head, but It was better than Tseng's other idea – ear buns.

"Remember our meeting at the Temple of the Ancients?" Tseng paled, "You won't live if you suggest hair buns again Tseng." Sephiroth hissed and continued down the sidewalk. Tseng hesitated, maybe the bun idea was too far. Stepping after his partner Tseng silently followed, by all means, Sephiroth could be the lead on this investigation. It didn't take long for trouble to make an unwelcome appearance. The woman, clad in a two price uniform, a tail of red fur flowed behind her.

"Two little Turkeys. Walking down the street, one looks scared the other fresh meat." The wan smiled, running a clawed finger over her lips, "Want to play?"

"I'll handle this, Tseng."

"I'll be waiting in Level Five." A pout formed on the woman's full lips as Tseng disappeared into an alleyway. She would enjoy the chase after she won this fight.

"Come on Darling, let's have fun." Sephiroth nodded, the clang of weapons joining as he defended against the woman rang like church bells. Tseng stopped, glancing behind him as the ringing echoed off the walls of the alleyway. Part of him wanted to finish his part of the mission, rendezvous with the presidents former assistant, the other half wanted to watch the fight. Mission first, Tseng reminded himself. Always complete the mission.

Groaning metal sent Tseng scurried away, like a mouse caught nibbling on cheese. He valued his life over a good show.

Rosso chuckled, as the dust cleared, no one could stand a quake attack like that. Her prey was kneeling, hands tightly gripping the nodachi, his suit dusty, his hair loss, coming to settle around him. He was shaking, and as he looked up she noticed he lacked any signs of pain, he was laughing at her! No one laughed at Rosso the Crimson, especially not some low life Turk.

Slowly the blade was disengaged from the asphalt and metal, seven feet of taper steel pointed at her. Snake eyes stared back at her, her breath caught in her throat, heart beating rapidly, the lump in her throat refused to go down. How was he back?

"Sephiroth…." She breathed in disbelief. She wouldn't ask how it was too late for that. Metal connected with her back, the bottom stand to the Sister Ray caving in from the force of his hit. Painfully she crumbled to the ground. There was no need to push her self up, he squared before her, his right hand grabbed the hair on the back of her head, she struggled against his grasp, heels sliding pitifully, searching for purchase on the group d. He held her higher, she kicked at him.

"Who are you?" She spits on him, smiling with pride watching Sephiroth's lips twist g in disgust.

"You worst nightmare." He smiled, wiping her saliva off with the sleeve of his jacket. It made for a better wipe than his leather coat did. "Rosso, love."

"Who are you with?"

"SOLDIER." Sephiroth quirked a brow, he had never heard of a Rosso. Maybe he was a bad Director, but her uniform would be enough to get her written up. "do pozdney nochi, moya lyubov'." Sephiroth stepped back as she disappeared into a black void. Free from his grasp she knew him a kiss, followed by a strong fire attack.

Seagulls cawed overhead, standing in the middle of the road, Sephiroth was alone. He could hear people moving in the home, murmuring about the Turk who saved them. People began to gather, thanking him for saving them.

"You're a hero." Their voices faded away. Hero? I don't want to be a hero.

"Life never gives us what we want." Sephiroth turned, he was back in the field of flowers, Angeal smiled at him, he was tending the flowers. He looked happy. "It gives us what we need. You need to leave."

"Why?" Sephiroth blinked. He was on the top of the Shinra building in Junon, wind whipping around him as he stood.

"Don't ever do that!" Tseng admonished as he helped a young woman up the ladder. "This is a disaster! Rufus is going to birth a Chocobo."

The woman laughed, "Its fine Tseng, we can deal with it."

Tseng's eye twitched, "What are we going to say about a flying Turk? We gave him a red bull Miss Eckhardt?" Tseng held a hand out gesturing towards the silent man. "How does he have two wings now?"

Sephiroth frowned, extending the black wing on his right. Delilah poked the new wing, stretching it out of him to see. White bled to black. "Can you make it disappear? Or will you sprout more?" She stepped away, grateful as the two extra appendages disappeared.

"You want answers? Let's go somewhere less windy." Descending the service ladder was easier than climbing it. As they stepped into the building, the two men noted the walls were riddled with bullets. Tseng would inquire later as to what had occurred. Silence filled the corridor, lights flashing overhead. The elevator was out of commission Delilah informed them, so they took the stairs down to the first set of offices, the old Presidential suite. It had not changed since Tseng had seen it last, other than the increased presence of people at the computers.

"So, what do you want to know?" She spun, leaning against the desk.

"How am I here?"

"That's easy," Delilah hooked her hands behind her back, "A doctor in Mideel found you, seven years ago. They where surprises your body hadn't been absorbed into the Lifestream."

"After Nibelheim?"

She nodded curtly, "yes. The doctor said you were in a coma for a long time. Then three years ago you woke suddenly, but couldn't remember anything. He wanted to keep you under watch, but when all hell broke loose you disappeared in the earthquake. My sister found you a mile from the town"

"I'm not a clone?"

Delilah glanced at Tseng who didn't look happy, "Clone? Who told him that?" Tseng frowned.

"No one to my knowledge." The Turks stepped closure, "although maybe it's because the Ancient woke up."

"Hojo. No wonder. No, Sephiroth, your not a clone. This is your original body."

"Miss Eckhardt, I remember being in the North Crater."

Delilah hummed, tapping her chin, "I remember that. Wasn't that where you found that remnant of Jenova?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you saying it was Jenova?"

"Yes and no. I know you saved my sister in Pran-Eastcliff. A megalomaniac with a messiah complex would not have done that." Delilah brushed her hair back, "I have some files, they can enlighten you. I can give you them to view, my sister made them. Now that extra wing, maybe it's a blessing from the Goddess."

Sephiroth frowned, "The pool of water in the sector five church?"

She shrugged at this, "I'm an archeologist, not a mystic. I can't help there."

Tseng smiled, "You have been more than helpful Miss Eckhardt."

"I will be here if you have any more questions gentlemen. I do suggest watching those files. My sister was a former assistant on the Jenova project."

"Can I ask her?"

"No," Delilah stood, taking a seat in the chair, "she died of geostigma. That's all that's left. Please take care." She turned away, she was the last person to have seen her sister alive. The door opened with a swoosh, silently she hoped they would return. She missed her friends.

Rufus did have a Chocobo, and a dragon. Tifa, on the other hand, had him cleaning up the bar from spitting his drink on her. While it was warranted, it was not every day the news showed a winged man, Reno was right beside him a better target. Standing side by side they watched the eleven o'clock news.

"In recent days twelve hundred people disappeared in Port Junon. This amateur recording was caught on camera, it appears two Turks were engaged in a battle with an unknown assailant. One disappears, the other remains. While the fight is only a few seconds long the brutality of it calls into questions, what is Shinra's motives in Port Junon? Are they responsible for this mass disappearance? We spoke to some of the residences of Port Junon, Jake Billson is in Junon right now." The camera shifted to a handsome reporter with a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you, Janice, Junon has been abuzz with speculation. Who was this mysterious Turk, he managed to take on this strange woman. Some of the residences of Level nine managed to get a look at the man. Some say he was simply an angel, others believe him to be a reincarnation of Shin-Ra's Pride, Sephiroth. They all agree, whoever it was, they are a hero."

Elena, sipped her martini, "is it me, or did Sephiroth have another wing?" Her voice slurred, but spot on. Rufus stared in horror at the recording, it was crystal clear, Sephiroth had the second wing and he was screwed.

* * *

So...Delilah is my OC for my story _Empire._ I have linked these two stories...so now you know, Im not even to that point in the story over there. Pran-Eastcliff is a new added location that will apper in that story in detail, not in this one. Go check it out.


	14. Dreams: Dark and Light

Dreams

Dark

 _I dreamed about you a few nights ago._

We were in a field of wildflowers, it was moonless, but the stars so bright. You were waiting, even without the moon, your hair was liquid mercury. As I approached you pointed out the constellations. Cassiopeia, Draco, Ursa Major and her cub. You smiled at me, not one of those half grins, or a subtle quirk, it was your eyes, they were brighter.

You said something, I don't remember what it was, but you laughed. Your lips were so warm. I wondered if it was a dream. It was, you faded away, the lights twinkled out of existence. I was left in the dark, alone.

I dreamed about you again, last night. I had been nervous all day, but as Hypnos pulled be to rest, Morpheus escorted me to you. He left with a promise, it would be a good night. There I was, but I was the one waiting this time, I wasn't alone.

He was strong, a warrior like yourself. "He went back to the planet." I cried, the lights faded more, it was near pitch black, then the warrior smiled. "Why are you crying?"

I glared, slamming my hands down, "I love him."

Confusion marred the strong brow, "So you cry for him?" He hummed, walking around, "he wouldn't want you to cry."

I screamed at him, to leave. The man didn't move, those blue-eyes warm and welcoming, a contradiction from the harsh armor he wore. "Do you enjoy seeing me like this?"

He sighed, "Tifa, this is a place in-between. Can I show you something?"

I nod. The man jams his sword into the earth and sits beside me, hand held out. A scene stretches on his palm, a sweet sight, it's you and a boy with the same mercury silver hair and brown eyes. He giggles as waves lap at his feet, a crab scuttling by.

"Papa!" You stride after the child, it is our child. It's our son. He wants the crab, as a pet.

"I'm pregnant, but it's a girl." The man looks at me, solemn. I cry again and he comforts me. I won't hold my daughter, at least not this one. I'm heartbroken, for what I won't have, a daughter, but in the future, I will have a son and will have you. I ask if you're home, and he tells me almost.

Light

I'm almost home, I hear you ask. I have you, our daughter never made it, this world was too tainted to her. That's my fault. I wanted to comfort you, but I was in pain myself. How had this happened? I dream now of my son, would I be a good father, would I love him as much as I do you?

You still cry, you wonder what it would have been like to have a daughter. I promise we will have more children, but you grow distant. Zack, the always cheerful puppy cant bring a smile to your face. We are both broken and lost. No one enjoys this, least of all me.

Everyone is worried, Zack, Aerith, Cloud, even Rufus. I want to show you something, we drove out to the fields near the Chocobo Ranch. It was quiet, its unnerving, suffocating. This place I'm in, you used to be full of life. I cant bring you out of the darkness, I hope he can.

Cloud is waiting, it's your fight, he reminds me as he walks towards you. For you, he tolerates me, this time he smiles. He will protect you, just like he did in Nibelheim. I don't have much time, but I want to share this.

You talk with Cloud for eternity, but its only been minutes. I smiled at you as you stop beside me, you took my hand, fingers locking. You don't notice, Aerith is calling to you, you wave to her. I wonder if we can stay like this, but we cant. I kiss you once, to get your attention, Cloud takes her away. I missed kissing you, the softness of your lips, the smell of your perfume, its heaven.

I might not come back, I whisper, I know it's the truth. You're sad again, and you look away. Will you want for me, till I do?

You agree, am I stupid, of course, you would. You face is scrunched in disbelief, I was a fool to ask. So I smile, I'm happy you would, then I laugh, you smack my arm.

You point into the sky, it's easy to see the constellations, I point them out, Ursa Major and Minor, Draco and Cassiopeia. The sky brightens, the stars fall. You're in awe, of what I'm not sure for your looking at me as if you had woken from a nightmare.

I am returning to one. I leave you there in that field of flowers with a promise to return. You promise to wait, no matter how long _. I will visit you in your dreams._

* * *

Who knew Tifaroth was so addicting. I absolutely love this pairing, it used to be Tifus, a bit of Clofa, but damn...four chapters in one day. Its Sephiroth! This was actually the end of this not so short story, but well intermission happened and I was smacked with more inspiration, a change of pace would be nice so this sad thing came it. Could it be sadder? Oh yes, should it be? Most likely.

I've been listening to Kingdom Hearts piano collection. I got this idea, from a children's book, where poems where mirrored. I tried that here.

I love Tifa, honestly I do.


	15. Meetings

Meetings

Rufus always had a contingency plan. With twelve hundred people missing and Sephiroth not behind it, there was only one person responsible. Looking up at the straight-backed Turk before him, Rufus twirled his pen over his fingers, then back again fingers deftly moving the pen.

"I need you to go to Midgar, "Sephiroth looked at the bundled Tseng beside him, snow gentle cascading down, it was freezing if Tseng's red cheeks and nose were an indication. The city was as it ever was blue, cold and as always unforgiving - a stark contrast from the warm office that resided in Edge. "Reeve is insistent we look into the sounds coming from the city."

Sephiroth had raised a brow, what did the head of urban development have to do with anything? "My father must have something to do with this." President Shinra always did, every corruptible thing, Shin-Ra had touched, transformed or mutated. Nothing had been safe from the old man in particular human life.

Tseng shivered, holding his flashlight high to better survey the Shin-Ra building record room. File cabinets ran-sacked, drawers pulled out hanging precariously from the tracks, papers littered the flooring. Some of the cabinets where rubbles with bullet holes while others displayed graffiti but one thing they all shared was their openness. Any Shin-Ra secrets that had been in those metal boxes where public knowledge.

"In the record room is a false wall," Rufus stood from his chair, moving out from behind his desk. Stepping to the window he looked out at the snowy cityscape. "Behind that wall is a hidden passageway. Two thousand feet down this passage you will end up in the main frame for the Shin-Ra Intranet. Behind the fifth terminal is space, it's small but there is a physical copy of the buildings original blueprints."

A ray of light split through server towers, flurries of snow and stray dust specks drifted through the far to still air as two lone figures passed through the hall. Something felt off, neither saying anything as they descended deeper into the black void. Tseng had been in this room hundreds of times. Even so, he could not shake the all-consuming feeling of dread. The hairs on his neck stood on end, something was wrong. It wasn't just the sudden whirl of cooling fans.

Rufus turned to face the two other inhabitants of his office, "Sephiroth, you will always be a SOLDIER." From the couch, Sephiroth land Tseng's gazes met in a mutual understanding; protection. Turks were skilled in many things: espionage, hacking, combat, Shin-Ra's White Horse, but SOLDIER they where Shin-Ra's elite, Sephiroth the Pale Horse, was utilized to the fullest extent. Where conquest hid in the shadows, death was flung to the light.

As Sephiroth rushed past the Turk, Masamune drew ice and fire met. They weren't alone. "My love, I knew you would come here, and you brought me a gift." Tseng flicked his eyes at the woman in red as she strolled out from behind one of the towers, weapon ready. Her smile reminded the man of another, the high cut, low necked red dress forever seared into his mind. Tseng slid his hand into his jacket, reveling in the warmth of his pistol grip.

"Who are you?" The woman dripped malice as she looked at the SOLDIER, then the Turk.

Lip curling, "Rosso the Crimson of Deepground." Tseng flinched as he was roughly shoved down between the terminals, eyes alight as the fire spread out in the main walkway heat lapping at the soles of his feet.

Edge normally was not known for its nightlife, however, as December bleed into January the city was alive. The center of the city was filled with hundreds of thousands of people. From as far as Wutai to as close as Johnson Ave and twelfth street. People amassed in the center for the annual New Years light show, this years theme was moogles, the tiny little bear-like animals drifted in the air tied to children's arms, every so often a tiny moogles would pass in a stroller or on their mother's shoulder, asleep.

Excitement ran through everyone, Mayor Domino always promised a great show, he always provided this experience to his city. Slowly the city lights dimmed in the center, overhead the cloud provided a perfect screen for the light show.

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were no different, Marlene pulled her moogle hoodie closer, pom bouncing as she held Tifa's hand. Denzel walked beside Cloud, steaming cup of cocoa in hand.

"Here's a perfect seat!" Marlene tugged Tifa towards an outdoor heater. It would be perfect.

As the crowd clamored for seating, the city darkened further, the center pitch black. A cheerful tune, more akin to the Gold Saucer filled the center, lights flickered overhead, a chocobo poked its head out from behind a bush, a tiny moogle walking towards it. Marlene giggled, curling in Tifa.

Cloud glanced at them, Tifa smiled, straightening one of Marlene's bows. A gasp ran through the crowd as a wave of darkness rippled over the city. In the far distance, flashes of light flickered like lightning bugs in the overcast.

The crowd oohed and awed as a bolt of lightning spread, thunder booming, and with the same speed, it appeared it followed the same path back to its origin. The light show flashed in the clouds, leaving the o the masses in the city awed. As sudden as it happened the show returned and everyone cheered.

Tseng pushed back, crawling past rows of towers, soft flakes of snow drifting down. The two warriors where at a stalemate, Rosso trying to push past the sword master, Sephiroth offering a wall between the Turk and the woman hell-bent on spilling blood.

"Dahling, why do you protect that Shinra lapdog?" Rosso lowered her sword, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "The Turk, let me have him. I cant show him a good time."

Tseng, reaching for the blueprint, stopped. Lowering his head he looked at the woman, the blue highlights shining dully in the black. Tseng was a man after all, and Rosso, while insane as a cat high on nip, wasn't hard to look at. Tseng also had been spending to much time with Reno.

He could feel her bloody gaze on him, the curling of her lip in disgust. "Join us, Sephiroth. Escape the chains of which Shinra has placed on you. Let us send a message. Kill the Turk." Rosso smirked stepping closer to the man she had only heard stories of. "Together let us rid the world of this….scum."


	16. Marchioness De Sade

Marchioness De Sade

Blood filled visions flickered through Tseng's mind, the dredges of memoria. Flames flickered behind him, the Temple of the Ancients, the last time he had faced Sephiroth face to face. Fear swelled, would he meet his end in the ruins of the company he had been loyal to for years to the man who in essence tried to bring the world to its knees?

A deafening crack followed by searing pain shot through his limbs before dulling as the weight lifted its self off him, a rough hand pulling him from the wall. Wincing, Tseng looked up at his assailant only to see silver on black.

Rosso growled, her heels slid against the cement floor. "I suggest you run." Tseng stumbled, breaths labored and painful. He nodded staggering from behind his shield, Rosso's eyes following his moves. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

Malicious laughter followed him from the server room. He ran as fast as his broken ribs would allow, cursing himself silently for not bringing a cure materia. Above him the building rumbled and groaned, it would face a violent death it's the last meeting with Sephiroth was any basis.

Rosso chuckled rolling her shoulders, it was exciting, fighting the legendary SOLDIER. Invigorating, and dare she say stimulating. Briefly, thought to Weiss, yes he was the best of Deepground, but she knew of Sephiroth and his summoning of the meteor. She shuddered at the thought of those two and her. Alone.

A quick jab to her jaw sent her and her not so innocent thoughts reeling backward. She smiled, like it rough. Rosso pushed the rubble from her, wiping a small amount of blood from her lips then licked the pad of her clawed glove. "That feels amazing. Choke me next time love."

Green narrowed at the mirthful smile, her finger beckoning him to come. Sephiroth stepped backsliding into a defensive stance, Rosso sighed he wanted to fight that way. He had to make it hard for her, lips quirked them met, sparks flying between them as blades slid against each other. Dropping to the floor, she swept her leg out, sending him jumping into the air. Rosso looked up, smiling as she reached out catching the hem if his pant leg. Payback was a bitch, Rosso the head bitch and queen of revenge.

Being introduced to cement was as informal as anything could get. It was brief as the dust rose with the impact only to be sucked under in the vacuum as Rosso pulled Sephiroth from the rubble, grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back into the cement, heel jammed into his chest. She sighed contently as he groaned, wiggling her heel deeper.

In another life, men and some women would have paid for services like this. Why couldn't Sephiroth just accept this? "Having fun yet?"

He glared, blood staining his shirt, "plenty you bitch." Rosso smiled, flattered by his compliment. Such a sweetheart. Kneeling, she pressed her lips to his, jerking back, blood marring both pairs of lips. The woman sailed backward, stumbling to her feet.

Sephiroth, Masamune in hand, hastily stepped toward her. Murderous intent visible, maybe she had toyed with him a bit too much and that kiss was the straw that broke the chocobos back. He had bit her after all. Masamune's blade brushed her neck, the length of the sword keeping her at bay.

"Where is Genesis?" Rosso frowned, how had he gotten that from her blood. Her breath hitched as the blade was turned, angling down at an angle. The iron smell of blood rose, wafting like an intoxicating perfume. I must look a mess, she pressed closer to the blade lavishing the attention if the cold steel. She knew she was a mess, had to be. Sephiroth turned away, he had to find Genesis.

Tseng drew in a breath, gun cocked and pointing towards the alleyway entrance. If that insane bitch was coming after him, she would at least have five rounds buried in her body. A puff of heated air formed a cloud as he took another deep shaking breath. Snow crunched near the opening and held his gun high, finger itching to pull the trigger. "Do Turks not carry materia with them?"

Air forced its way past blue lips, Tseng stepped forward towards the entrance and Sephiroth. "Is she dead?"

"No…I need to talk to Rufus." Green trendles wrapped around Tseng, his ribs instantly healed. The spell settled into Tseng's body, leaving them in the grey night.

Walking side by side the pair marched through the rubble, Tseng shivering and cursing Shiva's tits. It was freezing. "Why didn't you finish her off?"

Sephiroth frowned, the woman had a connecting to Genesis, even if the poet was a green-eyed monster, he was still somewhat a friend. "She seemed to like you." Tseng stopped, eyes wide and shook his head. That woman, he swallowed, was the pure definition of a sadist.

I suddenly like this oddity RossoxSephiroth, not as much as Tifaroth. I even like TsengxRosso even more. I have played Dirge of Cerberus for like ten minutes. My first mission sucked and well I'm not good at first-person shooters. So I know a bit about the game but not enough. I always find that the best stories are the ones where the author knows nothing or a small amount about the topic.


	17. Dangerous Pastimes

Dangerous Pastimes

Lucrecia hummed as she ran a brush through the long silver strands of hair, fingers twisting as she braided the silk like plumage. Aerith stood to the side, obediently watching the woman mother the young boy. She couldn't help the conclusion she came to. Lucrecia was using the child as a replacement, one for the son she never got to raise and at only three, and inexplicably adorable, he was no Sephiroth, the blood red eyes that resembled the fathers was enough to attest to that. "He's not a replacement." The words fell unhindered by thoughtfulness. Lucrecia stopped, tying his hair off, the boy looked up from his cars his smile bright. Lucrecia offered her own before turning to Aerith.

Aerith folded her hands in front of her, guarding from the other woman. "I know this, but he is my son. A genetic copy of me and Vincent, by all intents and purpose they share half their DNA. Anyways, I named him Grimoire, after his grand father." She smiled, pleased, "I can raise him, give him the life I wanted for Sephiroth."

Aerith frowned, she bit her tongue now ruminating over the words that left the scientist mouth, the life she wanted for Sephiroth. It left something decidedly unsavory behind. "Grimoire, huh?" The two looked up as Rufus strolled down the walk from the elevator. Hands tucked into his pockets he circumvented the women and wet straight for the young boy. Reno and Rude close behind Reno grinning manically.

"Hey sis." Aerith rolled her eyes, it was Reno, just Reno no scheming, planning, kidnapping or absconding. For a Turk, the red head walked a thin line.

"Reno," Smiling he nodded to Rude who offered a warm smile to match her own.

"What is this? "Reno motioned between the two, first Tifa, one Aerith, next Elena would be giving hugs and chocolates to Cloud. Reno glanced up thoughtfully, just last week he had caught the woman talking to the blonde after he had spoken with Reeve. He was…blushing! No, Elena! Reno sighed, these women leaving him for the tall, muscle types. Not that Cloud was tall, but he was taller than Elena, so to Reno, it counted. Well, Reno sighed, there is always Yuffie…wait, she likes Valentine.

Rude and Aerith stood together watching Reno's face go from anger, to disbelief, realization, hope to sadness all under a minute. Aerith looked up at Rude, "is he alright?"

Rude curtly nodded, "he's thinking."

Aerith looked back at the Turk, "it is a dangerous past time. Must be painful for him." Rude chuckled, Aerith crossing her arms to look away, shoulders shaking from mirth. Reno was none the wiser.

Lucrecia sat cross legged, Rufus beside her while Grimoire faced them both stacking blocks with the two adults. Rufus was smiling, not his normal smile, the cunning, virile billionaire smile but a friendly brotherly look as he spoke with the boy.

Rufus handed the boy an arch way block, "your building is..awesome."

Grimoire smiled, placing the offered block on the top then held out his hand to the man. Rufus held both hands up as the boy looked directly at him, there where none left. "It is not finished." Grimoire side stepped the structure, walking up to the President. Lucrecia sent to move halting on Rufus's hand ghosted over her thigh. Grimoire reached for the lapel of Rufus's coat unpinning the Shin-Ra pin from the inner jacket, the one hidden from view.

"What do you plan to do with that?" The pin was placed at the very top of the building, the boy stepping back to take in his master price. Lucrecia looked at Rufus as he stood reaching for his pin.

"Mr. Shinra," Rufus stilled, the boy barely looking at him from behind the blocks. "Can I keep the pin?" Grimoire quickly grabbed it holding it in his fist. Sighing Rufus nodded.

Lucrecia stood, looking between the two, "let's clean up. I need to talk to the President." Grimoire smiled, tucking the pin into his pocket so he could dismantle his tower. Lucrecia smiled at him, graves Rufus's arm and led him away from the small play area she had made. With a glance back, she made sure the boy was picking up his blocks.

"A lab isn't a place for a child." Lucrecia looked at Rufus, eyes widening. "I suggest you work out some sort of living arrangement with Mr. Valentine. Does he know this child exists?" she shook her head, Rufus frowned. "Then inform him immediately, Sephiroth as well. I will find someone trust worthy to watch him while you are working."

"That's not why you came down here."

"Its not, but I had received your report on his awakening. Sephiroth has a wing."

Lucrecia frowned, "How did that happen?"

"Genetic side affect of the Jenova cells. But this wing is white and his other one is black. We need to know what is going on."

"He has…two wings?" Lucrecia scrunched her nose up, as the President nodded. "…..okay."

Rufus brushed his hair back, "met him in the medical bay at sixteen fifteen. Bring Grimoire with you, I would like you to meet his sitter. Reno, Rude. Time to leave."

Reno trudged along, mopey faced, Rude the epitome of stoic perfection. Rufus glanced back at the red head as he stepped into the elevator, then to Rude. "What's his deal?"

"Thinking." Rufus nodded, it was a dangerous pastime for Reno.

Ignoring the sullen Turk, Rufus turned to Rude. "Go talk to Tifa Lockhart, I have a job for her. Escort her back to my office."

"Yes sir." The elevator doors slid open Rufus stepping out.

"Take Reno with you. He looks like a sad dog." Reno, his normal quips burned away in his desolation of dreams. With Tifa, Yuffie and Elena pining for other men and Aerith in love with Rude. There was no one else, well except for Mama Tink, the lunch lady. She always made sure he was getting more than enough food. Reno brightened at that, yes Mama Tink. Rufus grimaced watching Reno's face. "Escort Reno to the infirmary first. He looks sick."


	18. Relations

Relations

Tifa glared at the bald man. In typical Rude style, he had spoken very little, but Cloud had shrugged at the simple request and offered to wait for the kids to come home from school. Now, Tifa was following the boxer through fledgling Shinra halls. For a twenty-seven story building, it was large inside than outside with hidden rooms and maximized space. At least Rufus started small. "We have to stop at the infirmary."

Tifa quirked a brow at the thick folders Rude pushed In a small wire cart. Only one person would have that many files with that much dust and burn marks -Sephiroth. Tifa grabbed Dude's arm. "What happened?" Rude looked down damn glasses.

"The Professor requested these files." The tensing of Tifa's muscles was far too noticeable, hands clenching repeatedly. Rude swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, "You can come along." Rude, ever an impenetrable wall was scared shitless. His own hands gripped the bar of the cart, palms sweaty.

Tifa moved, "lead the way, Rude."

The sacrificial lamb continued his march down to the medical wing. It was mostly desolate. Rooms lined one wall, glass walls separating them from the few nurses that laughed behind their station the lone medical doctor telling them a story. Tseng stood beside one of the three rooms, his uniform dusty and torn otherwise looking the image of Turk perfection.

"Miss Lockhart, you are to be with the President." Rude shook his head, running his hand over his mouth in the zip your lip gesture. Tseng caught it, then looked back at Tifa. "But, this is fine as well."

"Cut the bull shit, where's Sephiroth?" Rude strolled past, the glass door slid open and he pushed the curtain aside.

"Grimoire, leave the gloves alone. Stop encouraging him, Sephiroth" Tseng filed in after Tifa. The doctor and nurses continued their laughter as the woman brought her PHS out to show them pictures.

Tifa stared at the scene before her, heartwarming. "Blow up another one!" A little silver-haired boy giggled as the glove balloons floated in a small whirlwind with tongue depressors and cotton swabs. Sephiroth obliged blowing up another glove for him and tossed it into the fray.

"Professor, the files you requested." A woman, Tifa openly stared, a majority of the scientist and assistants she had seen had been male. The woman smiled at the Turk, not noticing her.

Lifting up the top one, it crumbled chunks of charred paper fell to the floor. "Wow, utterly useless. For being Hojo's greatest experiment, he didn't care for these files at all." The name left a bad taste in Lucrecia's mouth. Tifa stepped forward, ready to give the woman a price of her mind when a hand grabbed hers, small and delicate. Sephiroth coughed, drawing Tifa's attention. Her look softened, taking in the still raw wounds.

"Miss Lockhart," the Professor swirled around degrading folder in hand. The woman gasped looking Tifa over, Tifa narrowed her eyes scrutinizing the scientist.

"Just who do you think you are?" Any defense the Turks had for the young professor disappeared, Tifa was pissed. Blue swirled around the gloves hand, Shine a scientist were trash, inhumane beings who did nothing but play God. This one was no different. Lights dimmed, the room chilling drastically.

The tiny hand tightened it's grasping, strong arms wrapping around the martial art is what distracted her from casting the spell. The tiny hand disappeared, the boy pulled away by his mother.

"Rude, take Mr. Valentine and Miss Crescent out of here. Hallway should suffice until Miss Lockhart is calm."

The soft thud of the door was the only indication they were alone. Fingertips pressed into chiseled muscles, Tifa basked in the warmth imagining other times this particular firm body was this close. Inhailing, Tifa blushed and leaned a bit closer. His cologne was reason enough to not have a boyfriend, "you're an ass." Sephiroth pulled away, looking down at the woman in his arms, confused. Tifa pulled away, pushing him back onto the cot, "your as bad as Cloud." She looked over the tiny cuts, his swollen lip back to his chest where he had a deep puncture wound from his meeting with Rosso's heel. "It's never something big." He sat silently watching her pick up the medical supplies from around d the room. "like an arm or a leg or an eye." Tifa blushed, know I g Sephiroth he would still look enticing with an eye patch. Like a hot pirate captain.

"Tifa, is there a reason you are here?" She stopped, trash can kid held open. She was here to meet with Rufus, not scold the one winged angel. She opened her hands, the supplies raining into the bin. It had been a little over a month since she had last seen him, a frown pulled her lips. She hadn't taken Sephiroth as a one-night stand type of guy. The smack rang out in the room, the group outside jumped at the sound. Lucrecia glanced at her, worried.

A hand came up to the redeemed cheek, "What was that for?"

"For being an ass!" Sephiroth looked at the fuming woman incredulously.

"Just say you're sorry," Zack's lesson on women surfaced, "You could be in the right, but if she thinks you're wrong, then your wrong. Apologize -always." Sephiroth never had to use Zack's lessons, the first time is a charm.

"I'm sorry." She blinked, crossed arms dropping to her sides. "Whatever I did, Tifa I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." Her lips curled at the sides, her hate lessened and she stepped over pressing her lips to his.

Aerith smiled walking up to the group their backs to her. Tilting her head she wondered shy they were outside the room, a stream of worry ran through her veins. Grimoire sat on one of the chairs, lip out in a pout as he looked over a magazine. Shrugging Aerith scanned her badge, balancing her tray of gauze and tap on one arm and stepped in, Tseng and Rude catching sight of her. The clatter of metal hitting the floor stilled the two Turks and the woman ran out red-faced. Pointing at the room she sputtered, eyes wide.

Tifa's voice filtered out broken, "was..that..Aerith?" Lucrecia covered her son's ears. Grimoire looked up, inhaled deeply and returned to the cars. "Seph…" Tifa jerked the curtain back zipping her vest. Tseng stepped past the martial artist as she attempted to fix her tousled hair. Giving up she turned to Aerith, looking the clone ever.

"Aerith?"

"Tifa, umm, sorry about that." Lucrecia frowned and stood.

"Aerith, keep an eye on Grimoire for me. Rufus is on his way down now." Aerith nodded sitting beside the young boy, Tifa on his other side. Grimoire smiled at both. Aerith gushed, playing with his hair. He turned his gaze to Tifa. Tifa smiled at him as he held out his magazine.

"He's so cute. Just think, he's Vinny's youngest son."

Tifa, not believing her dearest friend was actually there in front of her nodded. "Is it really you Aerith?" The woman sighed.

"Yes and no. Mentally it's me, but this is not my original body."

"A clone?"

Aerith's smile was sad, "Yes." She looked away, "Cloud…"

"Has been getting better. We all have our issues."

"I want to see him." Tifa smiled, grabbing Aerith's hand, "he would love to see you too."

Aerith smiled, the two women hugged. "I'm right here!" Grimoire tried pushing out from between them only for Aerith to scoop him into the hug.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Aerith looked at her friend and sister motioning towards the room behind them. "I have to know how that happened." Tifa couldn't wait to tell her.

* * *

Apparently Seph's cologne smells really good. I would spray it all over my bed, and die happy.


	19. Wild Fire

Wild Fire

Things just couldn't get any worse for Rufus Shinra. Reno had taken the day off due to 'family issues' after Elena had bested him in a sparring match. Tseng had granted it, failing to hide the glittering smile or his amusement, Vincent had made him spill his coffee that morning and drop his bagel by sneaking up on him in the break room, Reeve as normal didn't show up to a meeting himself instead a Cait Sith doll dressed as Reeve showed up, a toad scare on the fourth floor, his guard hound chewed up his mouse and now Tifa Lockhart was not in his office but in the medical ward with one Aerith Gainsborough, the two women chatting excessively.

Rufus stormed through the elevator door, mood darkening as the laughter died from the nurse's station. Blue snapped to the three women who quickly made themselves busy. Frowning the President settled on the four adults and the lone child in the waiting area.

"Sir..."Two fingers held aloft silences Tseng like a snipers bullet. The glare was enough to cause you g boy to shrink back between the two women and Rude used his shades to their full advantage.

Rufus stepped around then leaving silence in his wake as he stepped into the exam room with Lucrecia and Sephiroth. Everyone stared at the glass door as it hissed to a close. Sephiroth looked at the blond as he paced in a circle as Lucrecia held one of the wings out, studying the silvery feathers.

"Deepground?" Rufus tapped his chin lapping the room. Behind the cot Lucrecia's head jerked up, foot kicking the metal stand with a tool tray atop it. The two men glanced at her, only receiving a weak smile. Rufus looked away, suddenly engrossed in an oxygen valve. "…Rosso the Crimson. Wasn't Deepground the medical division of SOLDIER?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I doubt this woman had any bedside manner." His hand came to the puncture wound from Rosso's heel, it was still red and itched terribly. Lucrecia slapped his hand away leveling her son with 'the look'. Rufus couldn't help the slight tug of his lips as Sephiroth glared at the scientist, but did nothing to test his luck. "Hojo was the lead scientist that dealt with SOLDIER's after Hollander's defection."

"Hollander, from Project G?" A sharp nod. "Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley." Lucrecia drew their attention a second time, pulling roughly on one of the wings. Sephiroth grunted, pulling the wing from her grasp and wrapped it around him in the process knocking the tray over. Rufus stepped around the cot, looking down at Lucrecia as she hastily picked the tools up. "Miss Crescent, is there something you need to tell us?"

Lucrecia held her hand out, hesitating over a scalpel. "Hojo….the President, your father Rufus, started Deepground years before the Jenova project, with stagnant mako infused into fetuses. That's all I know, it was based on Grimoire Valentine's research." Rufus glanced at Sephiroth.

"You were Director," Sephiroth smiled.

"I pushed a lot of work off on Zack," Rufus sighed. "I recall Lazard talking about a unit fourteen. A specialized training unit the President was forming. He offered Genesis and me a position, Angeal had already turned him down."

Unit fourteen, Rufus brought his hand to his chin, brow knitting, "unit fourteen….the Lost Unit." Rufus mentally groaned, his father had hidden an astronomical amount of information from him. Lazard had spoken about the unit on a hush-hush basis. And Zack, Rufus turned away, hiding his confusion from the two. The Turks had recovered the man's body, what happened, Rufus tapped his jaw, Hojo was upset, ticked the failure had died.

"Harvesting…genetic material." Rufus knew of the normal genetic experiments such as cloning and the Jenova project. Lazard kept him in the loop after discovering the young vice presidents connection to AVALANCHE. The thought struck the young President as he put the pieces together. From the mention of Genesis having a connection to Deepground to the Lost Unit that mysteriously disappeared prior to their deployment to Wutai, not to mention the steady decrease in SOLDIER operatives and the Shinra Military. Hundreds of thousands of men and women, sons and daughters, husbands and wife's, gone. Lazard had warned him, their fathers' paranoia and disregard for human life, the lives that he had entrusted to Lucrecia, the weak had been weeded out of the President's personal army. The last two people had died days ago. Now even more people were coming up missing, feeding the fire that raged under Midgar.

"I need to speak with Reeve." Lucrecia glanced at her son as Rufus stormed out of the exam room, Tseng followed like an obedient dog.

Stepping onto the elevator Tseng looked to the blond, "is there a problem sir?"

"Yes, we have a fire and its spreading."

* * *

So...I havs an idea for a new story, but right now you should read Three Wishes.


End file.
